


Décembre 24, Chopper

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas Fluff, Cute, POV Tony Tony Chopper
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Un petit moment enneigé sur le Sunny.
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Décembre 24, Chopper

**Author's Note:**

> Et salut vous ! On se retrouve aujourd’hui pour notre petit Choppy d’amour !
> 
> Je dois avouer que ce texte n’est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, mais j’ai une baisse d’énergie et d’inspi au niveau de l’écriture en ce moment, quelle tristesse que notre petit renne préféré en fasse les frais... Mais bon ! J’ai tout de même essayé de lui faire un petit truc cute, j’espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Enjoy et surtout : passez un joyeux Noël !! :D

Il se fit réveiller par le brouhaha habituel des autres garçons du dortoir. Il était souvent dans les premiers levés pourtant, mais ce matin-là, Luffy et Usopp s’étaient mis à faire un boucan de tous les diables. Au point que Franky les menaçait de leur fracasser le crâne s’ils n’arrêtaient pas de brailler sur le champ lorsqu’il ouvrit enfin difficilement les yeux.

Et il put voir qu’Usopp bataillait actuellement contre lui-même à cloche-pied pour mettre son pantalon pendant que leur capitaine braillait, furieusement accroché à l’un des hublots de la chambre.

\- Dépêche-toi Usopp, ils sont énooooormes !!

\- Je sais, mais habille-toi aussi ! Tu vas pas sortir comme ça !

\- Vous allez pas sortir tout court, bordel ?! Intervint Franky qui se replaçait dans sa couchette attitrée, la plus large des six. Il est même pas sept heures du matin et on a picolé hier soir ! Vous êtes devenus tarés ?!

\- Il est pas si tôt puisque Sanji est déjà debout ! Nota Luffy joyeusement en enfilant un manteau.

\- C’était son tour de garde, crétin ! Lui rappela le cyborg en s’enfonçant furieusement sous sa couette.

Chopper bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire en ne les écoutant que d’une seule oreille, se demandant vaguement ce qu’il pouvait bien exciter ses deux amis ainsi.

\- Ah, Chopper ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?! L’interpela Usopp.

Il cligna des yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus et avisa son ami d’un air interrogateur.

\- Uh ? Venir où ?

\- Bah dehors !! S’écria leur capitaine en enfilant un bonnet chaud par-dessus son chapeau de paille.

\- Mais... Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si exceptionnel, dehors ? Demanda de nouveau le renne, totalement perdu.

\- De la neige !! S’écria le sniper tandis que Luffy ouvrait grand la porte du dortoir pour sortir, mais le violent vent glacial s’engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce, réveillant les deux marmottes qui dormaient encore.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! FERME CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE, LUFFY !! Hurla le cyborg en lui lançant un coussin.

\- Par tous mes os, ce vent me gèle jusqu’à la moelle ! S’étrangla Brook. Que se passe-t-il ?! Fermez-donc cette porte !

Zoro se contenta d’ouvrir vaguement un œil tout en tirant un peu plus sa couverture sur lui en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Tandis que Chopper regardait les énormes flocons s’engouffrer à l’intérieur avec émotion, Franky attrapa Luffy et Usopp par la peau du cou pour les éjecter de la pièce sans sommation.

\- CASSEZ-VOUS D’LÀ !!

La porte se referma avec fracas alors que le bleu retourna dans sa couchette en grommelant et il ne fallut pas très longtemps au petit renne pour se mettre une claque mentale, enfiler un petit pull et courir à la suite de ses deux amis au dehors.

Il retrouva donc Luffy en train de courir partout joyeusement en riant aux éclats pendant qu’Usopp claquait tellement fort des dents qu’il en aurait fait pâlir un danseur de claquettes.

\- Ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-ç-ça caille beaucoup trop dans ce c-c-c-c-coin !! Il f-fait encore p-p-p-p-p-plus froid que sur ton île, Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chopper !!

Mais le médecin, lui, sentait à peine ce froid, bien trop habitué aux températures négatives du royaume des Cerisiers. Et voir autant de neige offerte par des flocons aussi gros lui asséna une violente vague de nostalgie en plein cœur.

\- Usooooooopp, attention !!! Hurla joyeusement Luffy, mais le sniper se retourna tout juste pour recevoir en pleine poire la boule de neige vicieuse envoyée par son capitaine.

Chopper rit aux éclats en assistant à cela, et ce fut aux bouts de longues secondes dépitées qu’Usopp sortit de sa torpeur en hurlant à la guerre pour renvoyer une boule de neige à leur idiot chapeauté.

Il les regarda faire avec un immense sourire heureux jusqu’aux oreilles, avant de se laisser porter par l’ambiance calme et légère qu’apportait ce temps qu’il connaissait par cœur, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le silence seulement interrompu par les éclats de rire et les crissements de pas sur la neige de ses deux amis. 

Il finit même pas ouvrir la bouche pour laisser la neige froide se déposer sur la langue et l’avala en gloussant de satisfaction. Et il rit d’autant plus en voyant Luffy se mettre à l’imiter et se concentrer tellement sur sa tâche qu’il se prit le grand mât en pleine figure, faisant hurler de rire Usopp.

Chopper se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées en même temps qu’il releva le nez vers le ciel gris. Et son cerveau dériva vers un endroit bien précis dont le souvenir faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

\- ... J’espère que vous allez bien, Doctorine... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et loin de là, par-delà les mers, dans un petit coin froid et perdu du Paradis, une fringante lady pourtant pas si jeune que cela regardait les flocons tomber également par la fenêtre de sa demeure, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

.

* * *

_**ACTION 273** : Faire une bataille de boules de neige (foire aux folles action)_

_**Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°193 -** Votre perso lance une bataille de boule de neige_

_**Mot du 03** **/12/2020 :** Flocon(s)_

_Foire aux duos 161 : Luffy, Usopp & Chopper_

_**Personnage 159 :** Tony Tony Chopper_

_**Situation 32 :** Un personnage A et un personnage B s'amusent à avaler des flocons de neige_

**Author's Note:**

> Petit choubidou :’) j’espère que ça vous a plus !
> 
> On se retrouve au Nouvel An pour notre Poing Ardent préféré !


End file.
